Look After You
by UnMoutonNommeLarry
Summary: L'histoire de Naëlle Wilson, jeune mère d'une vingtaine d'année, et de Louis Tomlinson, star montante du groupe One Direction, va soudainement basculer lorsqu'elle va se retrouvé face à son passé et qu'il se retrouvera confronté à un futur trop prenant... Du 8 juin 2010 à Milkshake city au 8 juin 2011 à l'hôpital d'Ealing, dans Londres, qu'a-t-il bien put se passer ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

**[ Le mercredi 8 juin 2011 ; Hôpital d'Ealing LONDON ]**

_Elle était là, sur son lit, inerte. Une grande lacération sur le ventre, que l'on devinait sous son épais bandage. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Le seul bruit perceptible était celui du respirateur et de la pompe, qui remplaçait son cœur et ses poumons, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse enfin revivre seule._

_Il était également là. Assis. Immobile. Il pleurait. Il se sentait coupable. Coupable de quoi ? De ne pas avoir été là au bon moment. De ne pas avoir veillé sur elle quand elle en avait le plus besoin. Et surtout, de ne pas l'avoir cru._

_Elle, elle s'appelait Naëlle. Une charmante Anglaise de 20ans, maman d'un petit garçon de 3 ans et demi. Elle est blonde aux yeux d'un doux marron, un peu capricieuse et colérique, mais très attachante. Elle était courageuse et n'aimait pas se plaindre. Son passé la rendait plus forte._

_Lui, c'était Louis. Un Anglais, au huitième belge, d'à peine plus de 20 ans. C'est également un chanteur. Le plus âgé d'un boys-band Anglo-irlandais encore à ses débuts. Il a les cheveux bruns, et de magnifiques yeux, un peu verts/bleus, on pourrait parfois même dire turquoise._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I.**

**[ Le mardi 8 juin 2010 Milk-shake city LONDON. ]**

Naëlle, était assise seule, devant son Milk-shake à la fraise. Un parfum banal, ce qui tranchait beaucoup avec sa vie, qui elle, n'était pas si banale que ça.

Elle avait 20ans, était célibataire, mais maman d'un petit garçon de 3ans et demi, Kylian. Oui, elle l'avait eut à 16ans et demi, mais ne la jugez pas sur son âge, ce n'était pas une erreur de jeunesse. C'était un viol, suivit d'un déni de grossesse. Elle s'était fait violer, à 15ans et quelques mois, par un homme de 5ans son aîné, mais avais toujours nié le fait qu'elle soit enceinte, jusqu'à ce 'beau' jour d'octobre 2006, où elle perdit les eaux. Elle était belle et bien tombée enceinte de son agresseur, et il était vraiment trop tard pour avorter. Quelques heures plus tard, le tout petit Kylian, 1.950kg pour 40cm, naquît un peu prématurément.

Un petit bébé, qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs. Elle a longtemps hésité entre le fait de le faire adopter en accouchant sous X ou de le garder. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas fait adopter ? Car elle avait beaucoup trop de cœur pour ça, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ce nourrisson de quelques heures seulement.

* * *

Il était 16h45. L'heure de partir cherche Kylian à l'école. Elle se leva donc pour aller commander un milk-shake, à emporter, pour faire une petite surprise à son fils. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à la caisse, seulement un jeune homme, guère plus jeune qu'elle.

- [Le jeune homme] : Bonjour, un milk-shake Pomme-Cassis, sil vous plait.

- [Le vendeur] : D'accord, on va vous demander de patienté un peu, on vous l'amène dans cinq minutes.

- [Le jeune homme] Ok, pas de soucis, je vais attendre ici.

* * *

- [Naëlle] Bonjour, un Milk-shake Pomme-Cassis à emporter, sil vous plait.

- [Le vendeur] Oh ! Désolé Madame, il n'en restait qu'un, et c'est le monsieur devant vous qui vient de le commander.

- [Naëlle] Mais, vous êtes sur qu'il n'en reste plus ? Ne serait-ce qu'un petit ? C'est le parfum préféré de mon fils, et il n'aime pas vraiment les autres.

- [Le vendeur] Non, désolé, il ne reste vraiment plus rien.

- [Le jeune homme] Excusez-moi Madame, vous vouliez Pomme-Cassis ? Prenez-le si vous voulez. J'en prendrez un autre.

- [Naëlle] Merci, c'est gentil, mais non, ça va aller. Il n'aurait pas de Milk-shake, mais il s'en remettra. C'est gentil quand même.

- [Le jeune homme] J'insiste, prenez le, ça me fait plaisir ! Et ça fera aussi plaisir à votre fils !

- [Naëlle] Non, non, je ne peux pas, vous étiez devant moi, il vous revient.

- [Le jeune homme.] Désolé monsieur, pourriez vous annuler ma commande s'il vous plait. Je prendrez plutôt un milk-shake à la fraise. Tout bien réfléchit, je préfère la fraise.

- [Naëlle] Non, il ne fallait pas !

- [Le jeune homme] Si, si, j'insiste, il le fallait.

- [Naëlle] Bon, ok, j'accepte votre Milk-shake, mais c'est moi qui paye. Quand même ! Vous avez déjà été assez gentleman. Je ne le valais pas.

- [Le jeune homme] Oh ! Si. Une jeune mère mérite toujours ce qu'il y à de mieux. Surtout quand elle est si jeune que vous.

- [Naëlle] Je ne suis pas si jeune que ça, d'abords. 22ans et un enfant, c'est raisonnable.

- [Le jeune homme] Oui, mais si votre enfant aime les milk-shake, c'est qu'il est en âge de manger tout seul. Et je pense même qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il doit tout juste sortir de l'école, il à donc sûrement plus de 2ans. Et là, ça fait plutôt jeune, non ? Mais bon, je ne suis pas là pour vous juger.

- [Naëlle] Oui, vous n'êtes pas là pour ça. Moi qui vous pensait un jeune gentleman comme il en existe peu, je vois que je me suis trompé.

- [Le jeune homme] Je vous dit ça car je vous ai déjà vu. Et plus d'une fois à vrai dire. Je vais chercher mes sœur tout les lundis à l'école, et je vous y croise à chaque fois. Et, si je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes en retard.

- [Naëlle] Oui, maintenant que vous le dite, je vous ai déjà croisé aussi. Des jumelles, non ?

- [Le jeune homme] Oui, c'est ça.

- [Le vendeur] Le milk-shake Pomme-cassis est prêt. Celui à la fraise aussi. Tenez.

- [Le jeune homme, en tendant de l'argent au vendeur] Merci, et garder la monnaie. Je paye également pour la jeune Dame.

- [Le vendeur] Ok, pas de problème, merci bien monsieur, et au revoir.

- [Le jeune homme] Bon, je vous dépose à l'école ? Comme j'y vais aussi, on peut faire le trajet à deux.

- [Naëlle] Non, je vais y aller à pied, vous m'avez déjà bien assez aidé pour aujourd'hui. Merci quand même.

- [Le jeune homme] Non, j'insiste. Je ne voudrait pas faire attendre votre fils seul à la sortie de l'école. Car je ne sais pas si vous savez, mais les petits sortent à 17h, et là, il est 16h55. Vous n'arriverez jamais à temps à pied. Alors je vous emmène.

- [Naëlle] Bon, ok, j'accepte, mais c'est uniquement pour mon fils.

- [Le jeune homme] Ok, si vous voulez. Donc on y va ?

- [Naëlle] Ouais. Et encore merci pour le milk-shake.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre II.

Leurs milk-shakes à la main, ils se rendirent à la voiture.

- [Le jeune homme] Allez-y monter. Et si t'a pas trop de place, bourrez tout à l'arrière, c'est pas grave.

- [Naëlle] Ok, merci. {_elle mit la grosse pile d'affaire sur le siège arrière, mais une feuille tomba à ses pieds, elle ne fit pas attention, et s'assit, l'écrasant presque sous ses chaussures_}

- [Le jeune homme, en démarrant la voiture] Oh, fait, enfin, faites gaffe, je joue peut-être ma carrière sur ce bout de papier ! L'abîmez pas !

- [Naëlle] Ah bon ? C'est quoi ? {_Elle commença à le lire_} « Je soussigné Monsieur Louis Tomlinson, désire s'inscrire aux auditions du concours de chant « X-Factor édition 2010 » Oh ! En plus d'être gentleman, monsieur est chanteur ? N'est-ce pas, Louis ?

- [Le jeune homme] Oui, Louis, c'est moi, et oui, je chante. J'ai déjà posté quelques vidéos sur youtube, et elles ont plutôt bien marché, alors je vais tenter ma chance. On sais jamais.

- [Naëlle, en rigolant] Oh, si ça se trouve, j'ai rencontré en avant première la future star de demain !

- [Louis] Oui, ben c'est bon, te fout pas de moi non plus ! Je suis sérieux ! T'a, enfin vous n'avez, vous qu'à venir me voir, c'est vendredi, au studio de télé.

- [Naëlle] Non, désolé, je pourrai pas, je travaille vendredi. Et tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer, ça ne me dérange pas.

- [Louis] Ok, pas de problème alors. Donc, c'est dommage que tu ne puisse pas venir. Et, tiens, on est arrivé.

* * *

**[ Le mardi 8 juin 2010; Queen Mary School ; LONDON ] **

- [Naëlle] Ouais, dommage. Bref, merci beaucoup pour le trajet et le milk-shake. Au revoir. Peut-être à un autre jour.

- [Louis] Ok, au revoir. Mais, au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton nom ! Tu t'appelle ?

- [Naëlle] Naëlle. Je m'appelle Naëlle Wilson.

- [Louis] Joli prénom.

- [Un enfant] Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

- [Naëlle] Kylian ! Ça va ? Ta journée s'ai bien passé ?

- [Kylian] Oui maman ! On à fait du coloriage ! Et on à manger de la compote !

- [Naëlle] Oh ! Génial ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je t'ai ramené du Milk-shake !

- [Kylian] A la pomme et le cassis ?

- [Naëlle] Oui, et c'est grâce au Monsieur là, sinon y'en avais plus, alors va lui dire merci, d'accord ?

- [Kylian] Mais maman, je le connais pas le monsieur ! Et tu m'a dit de pas parler à des gens que je sais pas qui c'est !

- [Naëlle] Oui, mais là, maman elle connaît le monsieur, donc tu peux, d'accord ?

- [Kylian] Oui maman !

- [Naëlle] Allez, file !

- [Kylian] D'accord maman ! J'y vais !

- [Louis] Salut bonhomme !

- [Kylian] Merci monsieur pour le milk-shake ! Vous êtes un gentil monsieur vous !

- [Louis] Oh, c'est rien.

- [Kylian] Au revoir monsieur !

- [Louis] Au revoir bonhomme.

[...]

- [Louis] Hé ! Bonhomme ! Viens voir !

- [Kylian] Oui monsieur, qu'est ce qui y'a ?

- [Louis] Tiens, prend ça, et donne le à ta maman, d'accord ?!

- [Kylian] Ok monsieur ! Vous êtes vraiment un gentil monsieur !

[…]

- [Kylian] Tiens maman ! C'est le gentil monsieur qui m'a dit de te le donner !

- [Naëlle] Oh, merci mon loulou ! Et merci … Oh, ben, il est partit où ?

- [Kylian] Qui qu'est partit où ?

- [Naëlle] Ben, Louis, enfin, le monsieur.

- [Kylian] Ben, je sais pas, peut-être qu'il est partit chez lui !

- [Naëlle] Ouais, peut-être…

Elle pris son fils par la main, tout en tenant le milk-shake à la fraise de l'autre, et repartit en direction de sa maison. Enfin, de son petit appartement qu'elle louait très difficilement. En effet, une mère célibataire, ça gagne assez peu, et l'argent que lui envoyait ses parents, domiciliés en Irlande du Nord, ne suffisait pas toujours pour arrondir les fins de mois. Malgré tout, elle arrivait quand même à s'en sortir. Elle était déterminée à prendre ça revanche sur la vie.

* * *

**[ Le mercredi 8 juin 2011 ; Hôpital d'Ealing LONDON ]**

_Les larmes coulaient le long des larmes du jeune homme. Il entendis des pas se rapprochés. Une infirmière entra dans la chambre. Elle venait changer le pansement de la blessée. Quand elle ôta la première compresse, Louis sortit. Il ne supportait pas de la voir comme ça, quasiment éventrée, et inconsciente. C'était trop dure pour lui. Il sortit donc de la chambre, sans dire et mot, et sans même adresser un regard à l'infirmière. Son portable à la main, il hésitait toujours à les appeler. Il voulait être sur de ne pas les déranger, de ne pas les paniqué, mais il se sentait si seul…_

* * *

**_Ces 2 premiers chapitres vous ont plut ? _**

**_Un ptit fav' ? Un mini review ? Please ? _**

**_Même si vous y dites de la merde, ça fait toujours marrer;_**

**_Même si vous y critiquez, ça fait toujours avancer;_**

**_Et même si vous me complimentez, ça fait toujours plaisir :)_**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre III.

**[ Le mardi 8 juin 2010 ; Tonbridge street (Chez Naëlle) ; LONDON ]**

**20 : 15.**

- [Kylian] Mamaaan, on mange quoi ce soir ?

- [Naëlle] Des pâtes mon loulou.

- [Kylian] Mamaaan, tu le connaissais le monsieur de tout à l'heure ?

- [Naëlle] Oui, enfin, non. C'est compliqué.

- [Kylian] Mamaaan, tu le reverras le monsieur de tout à l'heure ?

- [Naëlle] Non, enfin, je pense pas.

- [Kylian] Mamaaan, pourquoi tu le reverras pas le monsieur de tout à l'heure ?

- [Naëlle] Parce que je le connais pas vraiment, je l'ai juste rencontré à Milk-shake city. Je connaît pas son numéro, ni son adresse, juste son nom. Alors si je voulais le revoir, je ne saurais pas où le trouver.

- [Kylian] Mamaaan, pourquoi tu lui à pas demander son numéro et son adresse au monsieur ?

- [Naëlle] Parce que je le connaissais pas. Et c'est pas tes affaires bout d'chou, c'est des affaires de grands.

- [Kylian] Mamaaan, pourquoi tu pleure ?

- [Naëlle] Kylian, va regarder la télé, je t'expliquerait quand tu seras plus grand.

- [Kylian] Mais je suis grand moi ! Je vais à l'école !

- [Naëlle] Oui, mais à l'école des petits, donc t'es trop petit.

- [Kylian] D'accord maman. Mais tu peux m'allumer la télé ? Je sais pas comment qu'on fait !

- [Naëlle] Ok, mais je t'ai déjà montré plein de fois ! Ptite tête en l'air va !

[...]

Naëlle revint du salon, et se posa sur une chaise, à la table de la cuisine. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi ? Car elle s'en voulait. De quoi ? De ne pas avoir demandé le numéro du jeune homme, de ne pas avoir parlé plus longtemps avec lui. Elle regrettait.

Chaque soir, une fois Kylian couché, elle se sentait seule. Elle n'avais personne d'autre. Chaque jour, quand elle se rendait à pied à son travail de serveuse, au pub du coin, elle avait peur, peur de revivre ce qu'elle avais déjà vécu. Son viole. Elle savais qu'ils avaient retrouvé son agresseur, qu'il l'avais emprisonné, mais elle savait aussi que depuis le 28novembre, il avait été relâché. Elle n'a jamais su pourquoi, mais l'avocat du violeur avais réussi à le faire libérer, c'était sûrement grâce à un pot-de-vin versé au juge. Manque d'argent, elle n'a jamais pû faire appel à la décision. Elle le savais donc en liberté, et craignait à chaque instant de le revoir.

Elle le savais. Louis, il fallait qu'elle le revoie. Elle avais ce pressentiment, elle savait que même si il n'y à aucune trace d'amour entre eux, il pourrait la protéger. Elle aurait quelqu'un à qui se confier en cas de doute, de peur. Et ça mettrai enfin fin à sa solitude. Elle regrettait.

[…]

**20 : 50**

- [Naëlle] Kylian, à table mon loulou.

- [Kylian] J'arrive maman !

[…]

Ils commencèrent à manger, quand soudain, le téléphone sonna.

* Driiiiing. Driiiiing. Driiiiing*

- [Naëlle] Oui, allô.

- [Une respiration se fit entendre.]

- [Naëlle] Allô ! Y'a quelqu'un ?

- [La personne au bout du fils continuai de respirer bruyamment dans le combiné]

Naëlle raccrocha. Se rassit à côté de son fils. Le serra dans ses bras. Et ne dit rien. Elle ne mangea plus rien de tout son repas.

- [Kylian] Qu'est ce qui y'a maman ?

- [Naëlle] Rien mon loulou, rien. Mange tes pâtes, et après, on lit, d'accord ?

- [Kylian] Oui, mais tu me lis une histoire avant !

- [Naëlle] Bon, d'accord, si tu veux. Mais pas une longue, ok ? Car faut te coucher tôt, y'a école demain !

- [Kylian] D'accord !

Une fois que Kylian eut finit de manger, elle le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans son lit. Elle lui raconta une petite histoire, puis, le serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

- [Naëlle] Kylian, promet moi de ne jamais partir avec des inconnus. De ne jamais parler à des gens que tu ne connaîs pas. Et de toujours m'aimer très fort.

- [Kylian] Oui maman, t'inquiète pas ! Je suis un grand maintenant, mais je t'aime quand même tout plein beaucoup !

- [Naëlle] Merci mon loulou. Je t'aime aussi. Bonne nuit, et à demain !

- [Kylian] A demain maman, que j'aime !

Elle sortit de la chambre de son enfant, et, la larme à l'œil, s'allongea sur le canapé. Elle alluma la télé.

- {La télé} Et Vendredi, n'oubliez pas The X-Factor ! Les auditions commencent cette semaine ! Qui sera le gagnant 2010 ? A vous de choisir dans quelques semaines !

Naëlle se redressa d'un coup. Voilà comment elle allait pouvoir enfin revoir Louis et au moins lui demander son numéro. Il fallait juste qu'elle se débrouille pour se libéré Vendredi après-midi. Comme ça, elle pourrait aller le voir aux auditions, le soutenir, mais surtout, reprendre et garder contact avec lui. Surtout que, depuis le coup de téléphone, pendant le repas, toutes ses craintes avais ressurgit. Serais-ce son agresseur, qui chercherait à la retrouvé ? Elle ne l'espérai pas, mais le craignait.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV.

**[ Le mercredi 8 juin 2011 ; Hôpital d'Ealing LONDON ]**

_Il se décida enfin à les appelés. Il commença à taper le numéro de Liam._

_- [Louis] Allô Liam ?_

_- [Liam] Oui Louis, ça va ?_

_- [Louis, n'ayant pas le courage de lui dire tout de suite] Ouais, ça va, et toi ? Et Kylian ?_

_- [Liam] Très bien ! Il s'amuse avec Harry. On dirai pas, comme ça, mais ce gars est une vraie mère poule !_

_- [Louis.] Ah, cool alors._

_- [Liam] Louis ?_

_- [Louis] Quoi ?_

_- [Liam] Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ? Vous vous êtes encore disputé ?_

_[…]_

* * *

**[ Le samedi 12 juin 2010 ; Tonbridge street (Chez Naëlle) ; LONDON ]**

- [Naëlle] Bon, Monsieur, au revoir. Comme je vous ai dit ce matin, je quitte à midi aujourd'hui.

- [Le patron de Naëlle] Oui, c'est vrai, j'allais oublié ! Allez-y vite, la santé de votre fils passe avant tout !

- [Naëlle] Oh ! Oui, monsieur ! Je vous remercie pour lui ! Merci milles fois !

Non, Kylian n'avais pas de problème de santé. Enfin, pas vraiment. Mais pour avoir son après midi de libre, Naëlle avais dût rusé. Son patron était désormais persuadé que Naëlle était en route pour aller cherché son fils à l'hôpital, suite à une crise d'appendicite. Oui, elle avait menti, mais il fallait qu'elle le revoie. Elles n'avais plus eu de coup téléphone anonyme, mais elle ne s'en était toujours pas remis. Elle avais toujours aussi peur. Elle devait le revoir.

De son coté, Louis attendais dans la salle de répétition, juste avant qu'il n'entre sur scène. La chanson qu' il avait préparée ? Hey There Delilah, de Plain White Ts. Une chanson assez triste, mais magnifique.

Pendant ce temps, Naëlle arrivait au studio, elle entra sans problème, elle avait réservé sa place le mardi soir, réduisant à néant l'espoir qu'elle avait de se rendre chez ses parents pendant les vacances de Noël. Elle voulait absolument le revoir.

* * *

Vers 15h20, on annonça enfin un certain Louis Tomlinson. C'était bien lui. IL entra sur scène, Naëlle le reconnu et lui fait signe. Il ne réagi pas. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas vous, ou tout simplement, ne se rappelait plus d'elle. Bref, il commença à chanter. Naëlle n'en cru pas ses oreilles, ce gars avait un réel talent. Sa voix était juste magnifique. Elle en eût les larmes aux yeux.

A la fin de la chanson, les 3 juges lui accordèrent un Oui, ce qui le qualifia potentiellement pour l'étape suivante. En se retournant une dernière fois vers le public, Louis aperçut Naëlle, resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, puis repartit dans les coulisses. Naëlle se leva aussi tôt, et passant outre l'interdiction, quitta la salle pour aller attendre le prodige dehors. Elle avais repéré sa voiture sur le parking du studio. Quand il arriva, plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, il avait l'air plutôt heureux. Non pas de revoir Naëlle, mais plutôt heureux d'être retenu.

- [Naëlle] Heu.. Salut, Louis.

- [Louis] Salut, heu.. ?

- [Naëlle] Naëlle, celle du milk-shake.

- [Louis] Ah, oui, je me souviens maintenant ! Ca va vous ? Enfin, toi ?

- [Naëlle] Ouais, ouais, ça va.

- [Louis] Mais tu n'étais pas censé ne pas venir ? Tu devais bosser aujourd'hui, je me trompe pas ?

- [Naëlle] Non, tu ne te trompe pas. Mais j'ai réussi à me libérer finalement. Et franchement, j'ai bien fait. Tu chantes merveilleusement bien ! J'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux !

- [Louis] Ah, heu, ravi que ça t'ai touché alors.

- [Naëlle] Heu, je, tu, veux venir boire un verre ?

- [Louis] Ben, je, là, je dois aller prévenir ma mère que l'audition s'ai bien passé. Un autre jour, peut-être ?

- [Naëlle] Oui, avec plaisir, mais, où je peux te joindre ?

- [Louis] T'a pas vu mon mot ?

- [Naëlle] Quel mot ?

- [Louis] Celui écrit sur un bout de papier et donné à ton fils pour qu'il te le donne, en même temps que le milk-shake. Tu ne l'a pas vu ?

- [Naëlle] Heu, oups, non, désolé, il a dû le perdre en chemin, ou oublié de me le donner. Mais y'avais marqué quoi dessus ?

- [Louis] Mon numéro de téléphone. Maintenant je comprends mieux que tu ne m'ai pas rappelé..

Louis lui nota son numéro sur un petit bout de papier. En échange, Naëlle lui donna le sien. Elle était rassurée, elle avais enfin quelqu'un de proche, géographiquement, à appelé en cas d'ennuis, car à part ces parents, qui habitait relativement loin, elle n'avais personne à qui se confié. Ils discutèrent un long moment, de tout, de rien, puis, Naëlle dû partir, elle devait récupérer son fils chez sa nourrice.

* * *

**_Alors, ça vous a plut ? ça mérite un petit review or not ? :)_**

**_[oui oui, je suis une mendiante de Reviews, ayez pitié de moi ? Non ? ok... je boude :( ]_**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre V.

**[ Le Samedi 19 juin 2010 ; Tonbridge street (Chez Naëlle) ; LONDON ]**

Le téléphone de Naëlle sonna, c'était Louis qui l'appelait, comme tous les soirs, depuis une semaine. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis le vendredi précédent, mais ils n'avaient cesser de communiquer. Naëlle proposa à Louis de passer la soirée chez elle, pour regardé la diffusion des auditions de X-factor, où on y voyait Louis. Il accepta tout de suite.

Habitué à avoir un appartement assez bordélique, elle prit une décision qui tenait quasiment du miracle pour elle : Rangé tout ce qui traînait. Il lui fallut une sacrée dose de motivation, mais, en moins de 2h, tout était propre et rangé.

* Drriiiiiiing*

- [Naëlle] Entrez !

- [Louis] C'est fermé !

- [Naëlle, confuse] Heu… j'arrive alors !

Elle ne trouvait plus ses clefs ! D'habitude, dans le bordel organisé de son appartement, elle s'y retrouve, mais là, comme elle avait tout rangé, les clefs ne traînaient plus sur le coin du meuble à chaussures ! Impossible de les retrouvé, elle était enfermée à l'intérieur, et Louis attendais désespérément de l'autre coté.

- [Louis] Naëlle ? T'es toujours là ?

- [Naëlle] Heu, oui oui, mais heu… j'ai un petit problème … je … je trouve plus mes clefs !

- [Louis] Ah, mince alors ! Je vais quand même pas devoir passer par le balc…

- [Naëlle, interrompant Louis] JE LES AIS !

- [Louis] Bon, ça va alors, je ne passerais pas par le balcon !

- [Naëlle, ouvrant à Louis] Bon, ça y est, je les ais, tu vas pouvoir rentrer.

- [Louis, une fois la porte ouverte] Salut !

- [Naëlle] Salut. Et désolé pour l'attente. J'avais…

- [Louis] Perdu tes clefs, ouais, je sais. Tu sais, c'est pas grave.

- [Naëlle] Ouais mais bon, ça se fait pas, j'aurais dû prévoir.

- [Louis, en entrant] C'est pas grave. On oublie. T'as jamais perdu tes clefs, ok ? On fait comme si rien n'était arrivé. Je suis juste arrivé, j'ai sonner, tu m'as ouvert. C'est tout !

- [Naëlle] Ouais, si tu veux, mais je m'en veux quand même.

- [Louis] Arrête, je suis pas le prince de Galle non plus ! Dé-stress ! Et tiens, pour changer de sujet, ou sont tes toilettes ?

- [Naëlle, en rigolant] Tu me tuera un jour. Et c'est la deuxième porte, juste là.

- [Louis] Ok, merci. Je reviens, alors.

- [Kylian, sortant de sa chambre, en murmurant] Maman ? C'est qui le monsieur ?

- [Naëlle] Tu t'en rappelle pas ? C'est Louis, tu sais, celui qui t'a offert ton Milk-shake, lundi dernier !

- [Kylian] Ah, oui, le gentil monsieur !

- [Naëlle] Voilà, c'est lui.

- [Kylian] Et pourquoi il est là ?

- [Naëlle] Il vient manger chez nous. C'est un ami à Maman.

- [Kylian] Ah, d'accord !

[…]

- [Louis] Classe, Naëlle, la déco de tes toilettes !

- [Kylian] C'est mes dessins à moi ! T'as vu ! Ils sont beaux, hein ! Ils sont beaux !

- [Louis] Oh oui, magnifiques ! T'es un grand artiste !

- [Kylian] T'a vu maman, il a dit que j'était un artristre ! Il est gentil ! Hein Maman, il est gentil !

- [Naëlle] Oui, j'ai entendu, mais c'est un artiste, loulou, pas un artristre !

- [Kylian] Ouais, mais c'est pareil ! Il est gentil !

[…]

Les deux jeunes et le petit Kylian allèrent s'installé au salon. Ce soir, au menu, rien de très compliqué. Pizza, sur le canapé, devant la diffusion des auditions d'X-Factor. Kylian avait l'air de bien aimer Louis, et apparemment, c'était réciproque. Louis avais toujours aimé les enfants, et ayant 4 petites sœurs, il était habitué à jouer avec les plus jeunes. Naëlle trouvais ça vraiment mignon, de les voir les deux, se chamaillé gentiment, comme si ils s'étaient toujours connus.

[…]

La rediffusion avait déjà commencé depuis un bon moment, Naëlle avait déjà couché Kylian, et les pizzas étaient terminées, quand se fut au tour de Louis, de passer à la télé. On le vit arrivé sur scène, et il les premières note de musiques retentir. [ watch?v=MjHRvoPFHrI ] . Louis avait chanté Hey There Delilah, une chanson que Naëlle aimait énormément, mais ça, Louis ne le savais pas.

- [Louis] Naëlle ? Tu pleures ?

- [Naëlle] Non, enfin, j'en ai juste les larmes aux yeux. Tu chante tellement bien, ça m'a émut, c'est tout…

- [Louis] Aw, je suis content que ça t'ai plut ! Car à la base, elle était pour toi, cette chanson…

- [Naëlle] Comment ça, pour moi ?

- [Louis] Ben… La chanson originale à été écrite par le chanteur, pour une jeune fille qu'il avais rencontré, comme ça, un jour, dans le métro. Il lui avais passé son numéro, mais elle ne l'avais jamais rappelé. Il en était bouleversé et en à écrit une chanson.

- [Naëlle] Et ? Je suis cette jeune fille dans le métro ? On s'ai pas rencontré dans le métro ?!

- [Louis] Ben… Oui… On s'ai rencontré, comme ça, au hasard d'un Milk-shake, je t'ai passé mon numéro, et tu ne m'a jamais rappelé. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais, enfaîte, tu n'avais juste pas vu mon numéro ! Donc oui, à la base, tu es ce petit coup de foudre que je pensais ne jamais revoir…

- [Naëlle] Oh, Louis, c'est mignon comme tout ! Merci ! Mais…

- [Louis] C'était aussi une façon de te dire à qu'elle point je tenais à toi, et à qu'elle point ne pas te revoir m'avais fait du mal ! Je sais qu'on se connaît à peine, mais je me suis vite, attaché à toi, peut être même, trop, vite…

- [Naëlle] Ben, je sais pas vraiment quoi dire, je… c'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, m'enfin, c'est que, je sais pas… Tu sais, j'ai déjà tellement souffert avec les hommes, Kylian en est la preuve…

- [Louis] Si c'est pas trop indiscret.. Pourquoi ? Il ne l'a pas assumé ? Il est parti ?

- [Naëlle] Pire que ça… je ne te l'ai encore jamais dit, mais je ne suis pas qu'une de ses nombreuses mamans-ados, ayant fait une stupide erreur de jeunesse … J'ai été violée, à l'âge de 15ans et quelques, et Kylian en est le résultat…


End file.
